Porque las mujeres nunca dicen lo que piensan
by Bruzzxa
Summary: Butch y Kaorueran como hermanos, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, hizo que esto cambiara. pero... podrá todo volver a ser como antes - mi enemigo de siempre: los summary


Yo: Hola gentecita! Aquí les traigo un One-shot

Shion: Ya se nos volvió loca!

Yo: Hey! Yo ya estaba loca desde antes

Shion: Y nos puedes decir de que pareja?

Yo: Pues de mi favorita: Kaoru y Butch *saltitos de felicidad*

Shion: Para que pregunté

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de las D!PPGZ me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados un momento, para un fin no lucrativo

NOTA2: Ella: 16 – Ellos: también

.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.

(Kaoru PDV)

Regresando de la escuela me encontré a Butch caminando en dirección a… algún lugar a las afueras de la cuidad, imagino; son sus favoritos. Iba meditando… ¿en qué será?

Intenté seguir mi camino pero escuché una voz familiar que me decía:

- Te me has vuelto sobrada, hermanita.

- No me digas eso, hermanito – le contesté. Aunque no puedan creerlo él y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos desde que terminaron nuestras estúpidas peleas; bueno, mejor dicho desde que disminuyeron; y ahora nos trataos como hermanos. No pregunten por qué, es muy difícil de explicar – sabes que no me gusta interrumpir tus profundos pensamientos – comenté con algo se sarcasmo.

- No iba pensativo – me contestó – solo me entretuve recordando cosas.

- ¿Cómo que cosas? – indagué. Últimamente me he vuelto muy curiosa.

- Últimamente te me has vuelto muy curiosa, enana - ¿cómo demonios pudo haber dicho lo mismo pensé?

- No me llame enana, sabes que no me gusta! – le grité.

- Pero tú eres más pequeña que yo – me dijo burlonamente – además soy mayor.

- Cuando lo quieres llegas a ser una infinita molestia, hermano – dije esa última palabra con notorio énfasis.

- ¿No querías saber en qué pensaba? – un momento… no me dijo ni hermana, ni enana, ni Kaoru… ¿qué le pasa?

- Sí, aún tengo curiosidad – le contesté tratando de no sonar algo confundida.

- No te enojes pero – comenzó a decirme – ya no quiero que seamos hermanos.

Golpe certero en el corazón. Hemos sido hermanos tanto tiempo que esto me dejó helada. ¿Cómo, de un momento a otro, me va a decir eso después de haberme tratado como siempre?

- No me enojo – volteé la mirada. No me enojaba, eso quedaba claro, pero si me entristecía demasiado – pero quiero saber el por qué de esa decisión.

- Abigaíl - ¿Abigail? ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Quién es Abigaíl?

- Es mi novia – me contestó frío – y es muy celosa. La última vez que nos vio hablando tan íntimamente me pidió explicaciones, le dije que eras como mi hermana pero se molestó igual. Me sugirió que ya dejáramos eso, eso de ser hermanos y yo también creo que es lo mejor.

- No te preocupes, comprendo – oh! No, no comprendo! ¡Qué excusa para más estúpida! No puedo creer que me haga esto, después de volvernos amigos.

- Pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras – sonrió – menos para darte plata porque no tengo.

- … – silencio sepulcral de mi parte.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, solo es que… – comencé a titubear si decirle o no lo que en verdad pensaba. Es que a veces suelo ser tan impulsiva – espero podamos alguna vez volver a ser los de antes, Butch.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te doy el beneficio de la duda. Interprétalo como quieras – terminé de decir eso y me fui caminando en otra dirección hacia la casa de Miyako, me tengo que desahogar.

.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.

- No puede ser posible que me haga esto – lloraba y lloraba – él no pudo hacerme esto.

- Kaoru, no llores – me dijo dulcemente mi amiga rubia – si él hizo eso creo que no te merece.

- Miyako tiene razón Kaoru – se expresó Momoko, la cual había sido informada de que iba a ir a la casa de la blonda - aunque duela, es lo mejor, ya que al parecer él no valoraba tu amistad.

- Pero dejé de pelear con él, nos volvimos amigos, nos contábamos cosas, jugábamos a un montón de tonterías – sollozaba fuertemente – y todo se derrumbó.

- No sé qué decir Kaoru – mencionó Miyako – si a mí me pasara algo igual con Boomer no sabría que hacer.

- Kaoru, ven, vamos a la cocina – dijo Momoko mientras me ayudaba a pararme del regazo de Miyako – tomar leche caliente con miel te hará bien.

Después de lo sugerido por la oji-rosas, me di un baño y Miyako me prestó algunas ropas. Llamé a mis padres para decirles que me iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de la rubia y ellos accedieron. Lo mismo hizo Momoko, para quedarse a ayudarme.

.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.

Estamos sábado, 7:00 p.m. para ser exactos y aún sigo en la casa de Miyako. No he querido volver a casa porque ahí tengo tantos recuerdos de Butch que sufriría más.

- Kaoru, tienes una llamada de tus padres – escuché a Miyako decir.

- Ahí voy – fui hacia la sala, dónde estaba ubicado el teléfono y contesté.

- Aló, habla Kaoru.

_- Hola Kaoru, soy tu mamá – _no tenía que decirlo, reconozco su voz en todas partes.

- Sí mamá, dime; ¿qué deseas?

_- Ya vuelve a casa, mañana tienes partido de fútbol y no has alistado tus cosas – _cierto, casi olvido eso tan importante.

- Si má, allá voy – dije y colgué.

Regresé al cuarto de mi amiga y le dije que ya me tenía que ir.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – comentó Momoko.

- Sí, me siento mejor – mentí, me sentía terrible. Pero por suerte no se dieron cuenta – adiós chicas, las veo mañana en el partido. Espero que estén ahí para apoyarme.

- Kaoru, cuánto lo siento pero yo no voy a pode ir, tengo que acompañar a mi abuela a su cita mensual en el hospital – se excusó Miyako. La comprendo, todos los meses tiene que acompañar a su abuela, ella (su abuela) ha sido tan amable con mi amiga que es una forma de agradecimiento.

- Yo tengo una pequeña salida con mis padres, tampoco podré ir – dijo Momoko.

- No hay problema, pero eso sí – dije – deséenme suerte desde donde estén.

- Claro!

.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.

Al día siguiente… fue una tragedia total. Butch fue a ver el partido con Abigaíl y me desconcentré, tanto que no metí ni un solo gol, dejé que todas las pelotas pasaran a mi costado sin hacer nada. Dejé que mi equipo perdiera.

- Kaoru – dijo una voz grave y masculina, Butch - ¿qué fue hoy con el partido?

- Nada complicado – dije – únicamente tengo un problema.

- Puedes contarme – me dijo.

- No, ya no puedo – contesté. Él me vio extrañado – ahí viene tu novia. Adiós.

- Solo respóndeme algo antes de que te vayas – me pidió.

- Habla rápido.

- ¿En serio no te afectó lo que te dije hace dos días? – medité la respuesta, temblé un poco pero decidí contestarle lo más secamente posible.

- Para nada – le tuve que mentir, no puedo decir lo que pienso, lo que siento.

.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel domingo, no he ido a clases. Tuve que decirle a mis padres que me sentía mal, y no faltaba a la verdad, para que me pudiese quedar.

No salía de mi pieza más que para ir al baño. La comida me la traían al cuarto y dormía casi todo el día para que, cuando llegase la noche, me pusiese a llorar.

Pero esta noche sería diferente, no lloraría más, ya no podía. Él se alejó de mí, tenía sus motivos, pero que le quede bien claro que yo no me alejé de él, nunca lo haría.

Escuché un ruido fuera de mi pieza, cerca de mi ventana. Fui a investigar. Cuando abrí mi ventana una figura muy familiar entró a mi habitación y fue un choque tremendo verlo ahí, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Por qué has estado faltando tanto?

- No te importa – fui verdaderamente seca, pero me entraron unas ganar inmensas de llorar.

- Me preocupas.

- No me mientas- le dije – yo ya no soy alguien tan cercana a ti como para que te preocupes por mí.

- Sí lo eres, tú eres como…

- Ni se te ocurra decir como una hermanita pequeña porque no te lo voy a creer.

- Ya no eres mi hermana – dijo secamente. No pude reprimir mis lágrimas, eso me llegó al corazón, mucho más fuerte que la primera vez.

- Vete! – ordené – no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Si tengo – venía a hablar.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Kaoru, te quiero demasiado para que me hagas algo así

- ¿Para qué yo te haga algo así? Cuando fuiste tú el que me dejaste cuando sabía lo importante que significaba esa hermandad que teníamos.

- Déjame continuar.

- No! Ya vete!

- No me iré hasta que me escuches – dijo – solo te tomará unos segundos.

- Empieza Butch antes de que cambie de opinión.

- Yo ya no te quiero como hermana – el mismo golpe, otra vez – porque quiero que seas mi novia- un momento, déjenme recopilar…

- ¿Qué no estabas con Abigail?

- Estaba, solo fue algo de atracción. Yo te amo a ti Kaoru, solo a ti.

- ¿Cómo se que no me mientes? – no dijo nada, cuando iba a protestar me di cuenta de que me estaba besando, de que me daba mi primer beso. Correspondí feliz hasta que terminó.

- ¿Ahora estás segura?

- Más que segura.

- Solo algo más.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué las mujeres nunca dicen lo que piensan cuando les rompen el corazón?

- Es algo que los hombres nunca podrán entender – dije – y tampoco las mujeres – sonreí y no volvimos a besar, que delicia tengo que destacar.

FIN

.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.::.:.

Yo: les gustó?

Shion: eso lo sabrás en los reviews.

Yo: espero que sí. Bueno, saludos! Inspiración!


End file.
